I Trust You
by CynthiaAAndi
Summary: This story supposedly happened between season 2 and season 3. A sweet story mainly focusing on my favorite couple, Musa n Riven. I wrote this story in the form of a drama script, imagining if this were an episode of the Winx Club series. Enjoy!


One day, at the hallways of Alfea…

Bloom: Holidays are here again! Are you girls planning to go somewhere?

Flora: I don't know, since this holiday lasts for 10 days only, I don't think I'll go home. What about you, Musa?

Musa: I don't know either. But I was thinking of going camping in the Wildlands with you guys and the specialists, just like that time when Faragonda sent us to go on vacation. I asked Riven and he said that he won't be going anywhere, what do you think?

Stella: Yes, it's a great idea! All the homework we had to do didn't give me any chance to go out with Brandon!

Tecna: Hm, true, it is more logical to go on recreation than going home at times like this. Anyway, there won't be anymore Trix or Darkar around us to spoil our vacation.

Layla: Wonderful, Piff and I can do with some jet-skiing!

Musa: That's settled then! I'll contact Riven and the others right away! (running)

Flora: Hh, love! Musa and Riven are getting closer and closer to each other. I guess up 'till now Riven would still be wondering why on earth did he ever leave Musa for Darcy.

Layla: FOR DARCY? You mean it?

Stella: That's okay, girl. We'll tell you later. Come to think of it, she obtained her charmix after she decided to trust Riven, didn't she?

Tune: She sure did. My Musa can always trust him ever since.

Amore: My Stella can, too!

Lockette: Bloom ca..

Chatta: Cut it out, you guys! You'll awaken Piff!

So the Winx went back to their room.

Tecna: So, you told the boys already?

Musa: Yup!

Flora: You invited everyone, didn't you?

Musa: Don't worry, of course I've invited all of them, including Helia!

The night before they went, a phone rang…

Stella: Hey, Musa! Your cell phone's ringing, and your prince charming's name is on the screen!

Musa: Comin'! Hello?

Riven: Oh, Musa is everything set? I've borrowed one of the ships for us to use. And, ehm, can you bring your guitar with you? We'll need some music.

Musa: Sure, anything else you want me to bring?

Riven: Nope, that's it, be ready by 10 tomorrow, bye!

Musa: See ya!

And the next day, when the specialists picked up the Winx…

Timmy: Hey there, girls! You're ready to go?

Brandon: Hi, Sunshine! You look prettier than ever.

Stella: How can I meet my prince not looking pretty?

Musa: I don't have to go to you just to say hi, do I?

Riven: No, but you are coming in anyway, except if you don't wanna go.

Musa: Whatever! Hey, guys! Save the chit chat and hop on!

Layla: I'm ready!

So all of them went in and they took off.

Sky: Hi there, Bloom! Excited?

Bloom: I guess, but I think no one's more excited than Zing and Livy.

Livy: Hi! We won't let you guys go without us anymore.

Sky: Sure, you and Zing will liven things up in here.

So they set off. After quite a while…

Timmy: We'll be there in….

Digit: Precisely 6 minutes!

Livy: Yay!

Chatta: It's about time! I'm getting bored in this thing.

So they landed in the Wildlands and began to unpack their stuffs.

Flora: Well, Stella, I hope you don't mind that we're not going to stop in the city to shop, we have everything we need!

Timmy: Okay, so Sky, Helia, and I are going to set up the tents, Riven and Brandon can gather woods for tonight,..

Musa: And the Winx are going to take care of the rest, with some magic naturally! Charmix!

Zing: We'll help, too!

About 1 hour later…

Sky: Well, everything's set, who's up for some jet-skiing race?

Layla: Count me in!

Musa: Do whatever you want, I'll just sit here and relax. Now where's my CD player?

Time flies. It's night already, so they sat around the campfire and sang and chatted…

Helia: What a beautiful night, there's no moon in the sky that the stars can be seen as clearly as can be. Don't you think so, Flora? (putting his arm around Flora)

Flora: Right (giggling), apparently, even Zing and Livy are enjoying it.

Bloom: By the way, have you guys heard of the latest news about Darkar?

Stella: What news? He's dead, isn't he?

Bloom: Yeah, but…, I overheard Miss Faragonda's conversation with Miss Griselda and Miss Griffin, she said that one of his most faithful servant escaped during the battle, it seems that he wants revenge. I hope we won't meet him, since he's seen us in the last battle, he might've figured out a way to overpower our charmix convergence magic.

Brandon: Well, he might, but we don't know yet, so let's just think positively. There's no point in worrying 'bout that tonight.

Musa: Anyway, does this monster have special powers? Who knows, he might've taken the power of Darkar's Shadow Fire.

Bloom: I don't think so! If I'm not mistaken, his special power has something to do with nightmares. Remember the monster the Trix set on us that feed on our nightmares last year, the one Faragonda defeated?

Layla: Yeah, Flora told me about it!

Bloom: This one's WAY worse. It can send you to an eternal sleep with nothing but nightmares in your head. Usually the victim can get up if they have enough powers, and motivation to wake up, but the nightmare that this monster gives is often so strong that the victim just gave up. If that keeps going, in a short while, worse things can happen.

Sky: What?

Bloom: The victim might actually lose the will to continue living.

Flora: So…

Bloom(nodding her head) That's what I heard. In the midst of darkness and nightmares, the victim will… pass away.

Lockette: That's awful! (crying)

Bloom: Don't worry, Lockette, I'll always be there to protect you. There, there, stop crying, okay?

Zing: I'll protect you, too!

Bloom: Thanks, Zing.

Riven: It's late, you guys can go to sleep, I'll be on guard tonight.

Sky: Thanks, Riven, tomorrow night it'll be my turn.

Musa: Good night, Riven! (kissing Riven on the cheek) Be careful, okay?

Riven: Chill, Musa, what could possibly happen? Sleep tight.

Hours passed, and someone got out of the tent…

Musa: Riven?

Riven: Musa? What is it? You're not asleep yet?

Musa: I can't sleep, I'm so scared! (sitting next to Riven) I keep thinking of the nightmare monster that Bloom talked about. (sighing) I can already tell what kind of nightmare that would be. A world without music, my parents, and my friends, you leaving me alone, and so on and so on. What could be worse? (joking tone, but tears start coming out)

Riven(drying Musa's tears, smiling) Musa, you've been my girl for all this time, you should know me better than that. Do you actually think that I would abandon you just like that?

Musa: Well… you might…(facing away from Riven)

Riven(holding Musa's chin) Musa, look at me. Remember when we went here before, when you said that you would trust me?

Musa(blushing) Uh-huh?

Riven: Then trust me, I'll always be at your side, I promise. Be it in the real world or your dreams. I won't leave you. I know exactly how it feels to be abandoned.

Musa: You do?

Riven: Well… my mother abandoned me, that's why, before I met you guys, I hate girls.

Musa: Oh, I see, sorry… it's just that… you never told me.

Riven: It's all right, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you.

Musa: Well, my mother didn't actually 'abandon' me, even though she passed away. I can still feel her living here in my heart, helping me to overcome all my fears and stuffs, and to follow my dream.

Riven(looking up) I may look strong to people, but I'm still a normal human being. I can still be afraid, you know? (looking at Musa) But still, I'm sure that I could wake up even if that so called monster is filling me with all kinds of nightmares.

Musa: How?

Riven: What could possibly happen… if you're by my side, holding my hand and singing for me. Don't you know how strong the power of your song is. It strengthens me somehow. I could feel it, when I heard you singing at the concert in Red Fountain. The song your father wrote was beautiful, But the person and the voice singing it were even more beautiful.

Musa(blushing and smiling) Thanks, Riven, I feel a lot better. (leaning on Riven's shoulder) Trust me, I'll never abandon you either.

Riven: I have a favor to ask you.

Musa: Hm?

Riven: Will you sing for me, right now?

Musa: Sure. I'll get my guitar (running, bringing back her guitar, and taking a deep breath) _Lonely mountains… and tragic spells…_

She sang it beautifully under the stars, in front of the guy she loves the most. After that…

Riven: ...

Musa: … (staring at Riven) may I?

Riven: ... I wouldn't say no... (pulling Musa's chin)

I leave it to your imagination to guess what happened next…^^

Riven(blushing) Go back to your tent now, you need some rest.

Musa(smiling) G'night, Riven!

The next morning…

Flora: Good morning, everyone!

Brandon: Whew! It sure is chilly this morning! Everything okay last night, Riven?

Riven: … (deep in thought)

Brandon: Riven?

Riven: Oh, sorry... yeah, It's fine, just be careful when you go around the woods.

Sky: Why?

Riven: … nothing.

Sky: You sure act weird today…

Layla: I'm starving, let's prepare breakfast!

A few hours later, everything was done…

Stella: Breakfast's done, everything's cleaned up, what're we gonna do next?

Helia: Flora and I are going to take a walk to that stream over there. I want to draw a picture of her in a perfectly natural habitat.

Riven: Yeah, you do that. Musa and I are just gonna explore the woods.

Musa: Huh? (looking confused)

Bloom: Okay then, the rest of us are going to the city to buy some stuffs for the day, we'll be back by lunchtime.

Timmy: I think it's more logical for me, Tecna, and the pixies to stay and watch the camp.

Stella: Sure, see ya!

So, all of them split up, and Musa followed Riven, feeling rather confused…

Musa: Why should we explore the woods?

Riven: Actually, I heard a weird sound last night, and then, I checked around but there was nothing, but I'm pretty sure something… or someone was watching us. So I think we should check once more, do you want to go to the city instead?

Musa: Nope, I feel safer with you around. (smiling at Riven)

Riven(blushing) Hey, there're some footprints here!

Musa: Wow! Look at the size of it! This one's almost as long as your sword!

Riven: Stay close to me, I guess we'd better follow these footprints.

Then they walked and followed the footprints, and…

Tune: Yee…k! Musa, where are you?

Riven: Hey! Wait a sec! (tracing the footprints) These footprints are heading straight towards the camp!

Musa: And Tune screamed just now! Come on, we gotta hurry, Tecna, Timmy, and the pixies are in trouble!

They ran as fast as possible, and they were almost too late, the monster was holding Timmy by the neck!

Tecna: Timmy! Hang on! TECNA MAGIC WINX! CHARMIX!

Musa: Riven, you go first, I'll catch up with you! MUSA MAGIC WINX! CHARMIX!

They managed to save Timmy, and then…

Riven: Musa! Find the others, quick! We'll keep him busy!

Musa: Right! Hang in there, guys!

So Musa flew to the city at top speed, it didn't take long for her to find Bloom and the others.

Musa: Guys, a monster's attacking our camp, we must get back immediately, Riven and the others are in danger!

Layla: You guys go first, I'll find Flora and Helia!

Fortunately, everybody arrived in time.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla: MAGIC WINX! CHARMIX!

The monster aimed at Musa, and…

Monster: This is what you get for messing with Lord Darkar's plans!

Riven: MUSA! Get away from there!

Monster: Feel the ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE!

Riven pushed her out of the way just in time, but the 'nightmare bomb' hit him!

Musa: RIVEN! (crying)

Sky: Noo…! Riven!

Musa: YOU! You'll pay for what you've done!

Monster(laughing) And just what do you think you can do to make me pay! You puny little fairy!

Flora: It's too strong! We've gotta use convergence magic!

Bloom: Right, concentrate, everyone!

Musa, Bloom, Flora, Layla, Stella: Right! (Tecna collapsed)

Stella: Tecna!

Tecna: I'm sorry… everyone…, I'm too weak… exhausted… can't… concentrate…

Musa: It's alright, you've been fighting too long, you need a break.

Then they tried their charmix convergence magic, but with only 5 people and charmix weakened by the magic-free Wildlands, it wasn't nearly strong enough.

Layla: We're all weak, plus there are only 5 of us, our attacks aren't strong enough.

Bloom: This is bad, don't lose hope everyone! The monster's feeding from our fears and is growing even stronger!

Lockette: I'm sorry, Bloom! I can't help being afraid! (crying)

Bloom: It's alright, Lockette. Don't cry…! Pixies, stay close together!

The Winx the specialists were too weak exhausted to fight back, while the pixies were no match to the monster.

Riven(weakly opening his eyes) Mu..sa…

Then, a spark of light shone from Riven's heart and shot into Musa's chest.

Musa: Hey, what is this? I feel… stronger… (looking at Riven) Riven…, this is Riven's energy! I just know it! I can feel it! Oh Riven, as weak as you are, you still gave the last of your energy to me… (tears flowing)

Bloom: Musa, we need you here!

Musa: Riven trusted me, he even gave the last of his energy to me…, I WON'T WASTE IT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

Musa concentrated all of her energy and…

Musa: THIS IS FOR RIVEN!

With those words, she attacked with all her might the nightmare monster was totally knocked out.

Winx: Alright!

Layla: Way to go, Musa!

Musa managed to defeat it all by herself, but she has used all of her power she, too, collapsed, turning into her usual 'normal girl' form.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna: MUSA!

Tune: Musa, talk to us!

Musa(Slowly opening her eyes) Huh? Oh, girls, I'm fine… RIVEN! (straightening up)

Brandon: Riven seems to have a very serious injury, I think we should end our vacation and go back to Red Fountain straight away, what do you think?

Sky: It doesn't seem as if we have another choice. Musa, stay by Riven's side in the ship, will you?

Musa: Sure… (collapsing onto Sky)

Tune: Musa!

Musa: It's okay, Tune, I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry, Sky…

Stella: Just get inside the ship with Riven and rest, girl.

Flora: Don't worry, we'll pack your things up! It shouldn't take too long.

She flicked her finger, all of Musa's things were neatly packed up.

Bloom: C'mon guys, we gotta hurry!

All of them packed up as fast as they could, went inside the ship. Musa never left Riven, and stayed by his side 'till they reached Red Fountain.

Musa(crying) This is all my fault, if only I had never suggested this stupid idea of camping, none of this would've happened, and Riven would still be…

Flora: There now, at least the rest of us are okay. Riven has sacrificed himself for us, you should be very proud of him.

Musa: STOP IT! Stop talking as if he's… (crying)

Timmy: Ehm, guys, we're approaching Red Fountain, should I take you girls back to Alfea?

Tecna: Of course not, that's so not logical to come back and leave Riven behind just like that!

Musa: I'm not leaving Red Fountain before Riven's fine.

So all of them came into Red Fountain, finding the teachers most surprised to see them back so early. They went just the day before.

Saladin: Good heavens! What happened to Riven! Quick, get him into his room, he must be treated now!

They took Riven to his room, but not even Bloom with her great healing powers can wake him up.

Saladin: I see, so he was hit by a nightmare bomb. Yes, I can sense it, the power of the nightmare's so strong, he can't overcome his own fear.

Layla: Hey, maybe Piff can help! She has the power to change nightmares into sweet dreams.

But Piff couldn't overcome the power of the nightmare either. She got totally frightened, screamed, and flew back to Layla.

Saladin: Wait…, something's wrong…, Riven's breath has… stopped!

Musa: No… (shaking her head) Noo… NO! RIVEN! (hugging Riven) Don't leave me! Don't! Please!

Bloom: Musa, I'm so sorry…

Musa: DON'T say things like that! He's made a promise… Last night he promised that he won't leave me! HE PROMISED ME!

Suddenly, Musa remembered about her conversation with Riven the night before. She held Riven's hand, and started singing…

Musa: _Lonely Mountains… and tragic spells…_

_Forbidden potions from haunted realms_

_Seas of stardust… lightyears apart_

_Feel the dragons that'll rip your heart_

Stella: Musa, what're you…

Flora: Shht! (shaking her head) Let her be, she knows what she's doing.

Musa: _I faced them all and I survived_

_To be right here as you arrived_

_And when I heard your voice and song_

_I knew that I finally belong_

Bloom: It's the song she sang at the concert…

Musa: _Now I know we'll never part_

_'Coz your magic lives inside my heart_

_And we'll always be together_

_'Coz your magic lives inside my heart forever_

_And ever…_

Musa: Riven…, please wake up… I did exactly like you told me. Now keep your promise… Please wake up…!

Riven: Um… (slowly regaining consciousness)

Musa: Riven, you're awake! (hugging Riven)

Riven: Musa… thank…you… (smiling weakly)

Saladin: I say, this is true miracle!

Winx: Oh yeah!

Saladin: Well, at least he's woken up, but he still needs to rest a lot. I guess that's because he gave his energy to you back then, Musa!

Stella: Come on you guys, let him rest, we mustn't disturb him!

So everyone went out of the room, except Musa of course!

Musa: Riven… don't you ever scare me like that again! (squeezing Riven's hand)

Riven: I'm sorry… I really felt that I didn't wanna continue living. I can't help it. You should've seen what kind of nightmare I've been through… especially the part when you left me…

Musa: That's not true! (crying)

Riven: Yes, I know, stop being such a crybaby, would you? It's just that… that monster made the nightmare so real that I… believed it. I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted to believe.

Musa(smiling) I'm so glad you're alright! I owe you a lot for saving me back then and giving me your energy. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't…

Riven: That's what boyfriends are for. It's alright now, dry your tears. (trying to lift his hand, but failed) Man, I wish I'm not this weak, someone seems to need a hug. (smiling) You know, all the while I passed out, I can see nothing but nightmares, and the worst part was when I saw you leave me just like that… But I suddenly heard your voice. I heard you singing for me… and I could overcome that nightmare somehow. Your song… was the only hope I could hold on to. Thank you…

Musa: But still, I wouldn't know how strong the power of my song is if it weren't for you…, oh Riven. I'm so happy. Anyway, you didn't trust your dreams in the end, did you?

Riven: Actually, I did. But you know, (touching Musa's cheeks) I trust you… more than anything and anyone else in the whole world.

Musa: Oh Riven… (smiling) me too…

Certainly you could guess what happens… again!

Bloom: Stella, tell us what you're seeing!

Stella: Shht...! Musa Riven…, they're… (blushing) kissing!

- THE END -

Story by: Cynthia A. Andi

Based on the story characters by Iginio Straffi


End file.
